The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a currency conversion function, and more particularly, to such an electronic apparatus for those who are travelling abroad or the like.
Conventionally, when an electronic apparatus converts currency, for example, yen into dollars or dollars into marks, first, a currency conversion constant (notified, for example, at a bank) is inputted, and then the currency conversion constant is stored as a data.
When currency conversion is actually made, the currency conversion constant already stored is used and the currency is converted by prescribed multiplication or division.
With this conventional type of apparatus, a currency conversion constant is indispensable and should be known to an operator, and it is very unconvenient especially when he is travelling abroad.